SUCUMBIR
by leidy otaku
Summary: LO QUE SUCEDE CUANDO KAGOME SE DEJA TENTAR POR LAS TINIEBLAS


La tarde había caído justo frente a sus ojos ; le era muy normal ya esa sensación de desasosiego al verla caer desde que Akago trato de ver en su corazón la sensación se hizo más grande, él bebe había podido ver dentro de su corazón y ella pudo hacer lo mismo conocía que aquel ser era el corazón de naraku era la parte humana de aquel medio demonio, y pudo ver que dentro de él existía un gran dolor, un dolor que solo de recordarlo le hacía estremecerse pero también había más una mescla de tristeza y rabia, lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado a naraku cuando aún era onigumo debió de haberlo marcado para toda su existencia y ella quería conocer que fue lo que le paso quería tener de nuevo la sensación de ser uno con él sabía que estaba mal no podía decirle a nadie aquel sentimiento por eso cuando el cielo se teñía de rojo en el ocaso ella recordaba aquellos hechizantes ojos rojos que poseía aquel semi demonio , aquel sentimiento se hacía cada día más grande y eso la hacía más desdichada quería correr a lado de él olvidarse de todo deber hacia sus amigos pero no podía no debía no era lo correcto, su conciencia así se lo decía pero su corazón dictaba otra cosa y no sabía a quién debía hacer caso, la pelinegra salió de sus pensamientos cuando su amiga sango le hablo debían de moverse comenzaba a hacer frio y ella no estaba cubierta el invierno ya estaba cerca y no quería enfermarse; desde hace ya varias semanas no habían tenido ningún ataque de parte de naraku, todos se encontraban tranquilos siempre se agradecía un momento como aquel disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos bueno casi todos pues como ya le era costumbre inuyasha se había ido al comenzar la noche seguramente con kikio al principio cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no la entristecía que él se fuera la alarmo porque en que momento inuyasha había salido de su corazón pero poco a poco entendió que aquello había pasado porque el otro semi demonio se había encargado de alojarse en su corazón y ya no quedaba espacio para nadie ni siquiera para inuyasha.

Te encuentras bien has estado muy callada esta noche- sango la miraba con preocupación ella solo asintió en forma de respuesta no podía decir nada porque mentira si dijera que estaba bien, cuando nada estaba bien se ahogaba y no había nadie que pudiera salvarla

La chica se acercó a su mochila tomo una chamarra y salió de nuevo de la cabaña alegando que iría a buscar a inuyasha.

Camino por el bosque lejos de la presencia de inuyasha lo menos que quería en esos momentos era tener una discusión con el de porque se había separado de sus amigos, llego a un pequeño claro en el cual la luna se reflejaba se sentó cerca de la orilla tal vez el agua podría ayudarla a aclarar sus pensamientos, su reflejo se veía tan claro tal como si fuera un espejo su reflejo no era tal y como lo recordaba lucia más triste, no le extrañaba que sango hubiera preguntado si estaba bien, sus ojos chocolate estaban opacos y su piel canela se encontraba pálida, soltó un bufido molesta, una corriente de aire la hizo temblar sería mejor volver a la aldea era un poco tarde y se había alejado más de lo conveniente, comenzó a caminar cuando sintió una presencia su presencia, se quedó quieta sin respirar desde cuando la había estado espiando y porque no la había atacado si estaba desarmada era el momento ideal para acabar con ella.

Muy buenas noches querida miko, que hace tan lejos de sus amigos- la voz profunda de aquel hombre había hecho que todo su cuerpo se erizara – no sabe que andar sola por el bosque es muy peligroso cualquiera podría dañarla- la voz se movía de lugar al igual que la presencia sabia donde se encontraba justo detrás de ella – cualquiera como yo – era la hora debía de moverse enfrentarlo verlo a la cara, sus pies por fin decidieron responder y dio la vuelta para encararlo, estaba dentro de la oscuridad del bosque solo sus ojos podían apreciarse aquel mítico color rojo si tan solo pudiera acercarse y tocarlo, no, debía controlarse no debía de hacerlo sabía que él no dudaría en asesinarla si ella se acercara , el viento se hacía más fuerte era presagio de una tormenta perfecto ahora el viento se llevaría su aroma a cualquier lugar menos hacia inuyasha

- porque te escondes tú lo has dicho estoy sola y desarmada porque no me das la cara de una vez- ella podía sentir como sus mejillas estaban rojas su corazón latía a mil por hora

O pequeña miko sabía que estabas ansiosa de verme pero no imaginaba cuanto- por la risa de aquel ser kagome pudo imaginar su rostro lleno de terror como diablos se había enterado el de sus sentimientos.

Sabes lo que tu viste dentro de akago fueron sentimientos que yo deje que vieras lo que tu sientes es porque yo deseo que lo sientas, respondes a mí porque muy en el fondo tu eres igual a mí un corazón corrompido impuro, lleno de resentimiento la única diferencia es que yo lo acepte hace mucho y tú sigues escondiéndolo guardándolo en el fondo de tu corazón- la chica no sabía qué hacer si llorar por ser usada o sentirse enojada por lo que acababa de escuchar- naraku se acercó más hacia la chica esta no se alejó ni un centímetro de donde estaba este estiro la mano hacia el cabello de kagome y tomo un mechón de pelo que después olisqueo – sabes tú me has intrigado desde que te conozco no eres como kikio, eres más valiente y más intrépida no te dejas vencer por nada, tu esencia hace que desee tenerte solo para mí que nadie más te toque ni ose mirarte que tus gritos sean solo míos que tu alma solo me pertenezca a mí- la chica tembló ante aquellas palabras en aquel momento comprendió en donde se había metido la oscuridad la había tentado y ella había sucumbido pero no tenía miedo el aroma de él bloqueaba todo pensar y actuar

Kagome únete a mí no solo como mi pareja si no como mi igual deja que tu alma se una a la mía y yo te prometo que juntos nos vengaremos de todos los que nos han lastimado juntos seremos invencibles juntos seremos un mismo ser – naraku había acercado su rostro al de kagome su nariz rosaba la de la chica – déjame ser yo quien te ayude en tus venganzas déjame a mí a hundirte en la tinieblas - kagome había dejado de escuchar las palabras de aquel demonio toda su atención se encontraba en los labios que se habían unido a los suyos, naraku la había besado pero no era un beso suave era un beso apasionado lleno de lujuria y maldad pero también era un beso lleno de promesas, promesas que él se encargaría de cumplir, ella ya no era la miko que acompañaba a inuyasha ni la reencarnación de kikio, no, ella era la miko que pertenecía a naraku y él se encargaría de que así fuera para siempre.


End file.
